


Alien Wheat Fields

by crumbcake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: They’re on the cusp of dating. Keith just needed a little nudge. Lance x Keith. Future fic. Explicit.





	Alien Wheat Fields

The alien planet seemed pleasant enough with warm rustling winds and corn silk wheat grains that were, on close inspection, long-stemmed, waist-high plants made entirely of soft leafy stalks. They were everywhere as far as the eye could see, the landscape covered in a soft golden haze of grains and interrupted only by small clearings and towering mountain ranges far in the horizon.  

Lance broke off part of a stalk, casually plucking the leaves off before sticking the stem in his mouth, idly chewing. “Sooooo.” He said and leaned back against the invisible foot of his lion which he had powered down to stealth mode out of precaution. “Now what?”

Keith spared him a glance and smirked to himself. Lance looked a lot like a mime pretending to comfortably lean back against an invisible wall. He stuck his hand over his eyes to shade against the sunglare and slowly swiveled in place taking in the native flora. The only natural life forms of the planet were the grains as well as an abundance of bacteria and fungi. Keith felt at ease here. It was the kind of place he would’ve enjoyed spending a long period of time by himself in pleasant silence.

A loud drawn-out yawn beside him, interrupted his thoughts. He rolled his eyes and picked up the bags they had stashed some casual clothes in, tossing one at Lance which caught him off guard as he suddenly scrambled to catch it.

“Change.” Keith said as he pulled out a t-shirt and a comfortable pair of shorts from his own bag. He turned away from Lance and started unsnapping the hooks of his Blade of Marmora suit, peeling off the top armor. “We should get to the rendezvous point.”

“Yeah but we’re a whole day early.” The grains not too far behind him were rustling with Lance’s movements as he changed into his own casual clothes.

Keith shrugged as he stuffed his suit, boots and all into his bag. He grinded his barefoot on the sun- kissed dirt and wiggled his toes, enjoying how the land sunk slightly around the curves of his feet.  

“Coran said the longer we expose ourselves to the flora the better.”

Lance snickered behind him, “You’re following Coran’s advice now? Who are you-“ He heard him move close and from the corner of his eye, saw him swipe his bag. Keith smirked, grunting as he hefted one of the heavy camper bags that was beside him onto his back. He watched Lance effortlessly scale up to the skimmer hatch by touch alone and toss their suits through the materialized hatchway.

He made his way back down and continued, “And what have you done to Keith? What has the Blade done to you?”

Keith smirked again, handing the other camping backpack to Lance. “I listen. When it makes sense.” Lance was smiling easily at him which warmed his cheeks a little bit. The same silly smiles adorned his face as always but they were fuller and met his eyes as of late. What was once an egotistical arrogant boy full of bluster had transformed to a confident man, thoughtful and teasing. It was attractive.

His eyes ran over Lance’s body on their own accord. A blue t-shirt, nicely filled out, and plaid pajama bottoms. Also bare feet. Lance was grinning knowingly when he met his eyes again. Some things have remained unfinished between them.

“PJ’s?” Keith asked, dryly.

Lance’s eyebrows raised as he replied defensively, “Hey, Coran said to wear your comfort clothes.” He patted his t-shirt. “These are it.” A gentle breeze ran across the fields which swayed in golden waves around them. Keith idly ran a hand over the grains brushing against him. They felt soft like satin felt. He brushed his tousled hair out from his eyes and grinned evilly when he caught Lance’s gaze flicker down his body.

“Okay.” He winked, smiling, gaining much more pleasure then he should have at how Lance’s eyes widened in surprise. Quickly turning away, he dug out his comm from a side pocket of his backpack and accessed the rendezvous coordinates, transferring it to a gadget supplied to him by the Blades of Marmora. It was hooked over his ear which he tapped to activate. A small translucent screen projected over Keith’s right eye indicating the direction they needed to go.

He pointed in the direction they were headed “It’s a two point two vargas walk that way.” And started walking through one of the plentiful passageways created by the plants’ natural growth distance of half an arm’s length apart. The stalks he did walk on bent satisfyingly under the weight of his feet only to bounce back up once he passed.

“What?! Why did you tell me to land here?! I could’ve landed us closer.” Groused Lance. He heard him speed up, trampling over the stalks noisily behind him. Strange that his specialty was sharpshooting which involved stealth.

“We’re supposed to expose ourselves to the plants by walking through them, Lance.”

He heard him huff, “Seeing as we are a whole _day_ early, we could’ve just landed there and hung out. Walk around in circles.”

Keith glanced back at him, amused at his pout, “I feel so bad for you.” He still had the stalk hanging out the corner of his mouth. It was oddly endearing. Keith sped up slightly to distract himself and laughed silently when he heard Lance growl in annoyance.

“Yeah, I can tell how heartbroken you are for me.” Lance said, tone dry as dust, but he didn’t comment on the pace, easily keeping up with Keith. “Anyway, the briefing kept cutting out. What’s the story here? How’re the plants helping?”

Keith shrugged and pulled up mission briefing details on his comm, sending it to Lance. “Plants affect the psi-sensitive Nualeen. We need stealth for my mission and you need a better bargaining position for yours.”

“Mindreader Wheat. Non-poisonous.” Lance read out-loud from his own comm as he browsed the mission specs. “Temporarily prevents external exchange of neural electrical activity (requires short-term exposure > 1 Quintant), synthesizes culled neural activity and expels as auditory waste, inundates native environment with absorbed neural auras….what does all that mean?”

Lance drifted off confused, he sounded further and further away as he spoke as if he had stopped walking.

“We’ll find out. Keep up.”

“Wh- Hey! Wait up!” Lance sputtered, running after him.

The loud crunching sounds of the plant-life left in Lance’s wake made Keith hunch his shoulders. Something about the noise didn’t seem right and he struggled to pinpoint what it was until he realized it was the planet’s lack of wildlife that was making the hastening _crunch crunch_ sound obtrusive and alien. Keith rolled his shoulders and tucked his thumbs under the shoulder straps of his backpacking bag as Lance fell in step beside him, a row of wheat between them.

Rarely did he visit planets with no signs of animal life. They were loud obnoxious strangers disturbing the quiet peace of the land.

_Sorry. We’ll be out of here soon._ He ran his fingers apologetically across a few silky leaves.

Lance huffed, “What’s the rush, Kitten? We are literally 32 vargas early.”

Keith spared a sidelong glance, momentarily distracted by lean body and scarred brown skin as his cock stirred in interest. The few times they had the opportunity to spar lately were brutal; Lance had become formidable in close range fighting. Not as good as Keith but skilled enough that Keith had to put in serious effort to take him down which was as thrilling as it was satisfying.

He’d have a pleased grin the whole time as they both fought dirty, adrenaline running high on the flirtatious turn of words and innuendo that they lobbed at each other. Last time he had come close to at last giving in and knocking Lance’s bayard out of his hands so he could tear off his pants and ride his lap until they both screamed.  

“Why do you call me that?” He tried to huff but couldn’t muster enough annoyance.

“Because you _like_ it.” Lance accused, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. He raised an accusing finger and leaned towards Keith as if to poke him, “Your cheeks get all pink–“

If Lance was going to get him flustered then he was going to mess with him too. Keith swung around fully, powering through the blush that wanted to work its way across his cheeks. He met Lance’s startled eyes, serene and unblinking as he goaded mildly, “Go ahead and touch me.”

Lance stood rigid, full lips turning down in uncertainty as he seemed to size him up. If he thought he could guess what Keith planned on doing then he was out of luck as Keith himself hadn’t thought that far ahead yet.

“What if I do?” Lance asked cautiously.

Another soft breeze rippled across the field, pushing Lance’s hair into his line of vision. The way he looked, mildly tousled by the wind, standing tall and relaxed among an endless field of wheat made Keith want to take a step closer and touch. Instead, he curled his fingers resolutely around the straps of his bag and told himself that he wasn’t that interested in how Lance shook his hair out of his eyes and peered down at him like he was all that mattered. 

It wasn’t worth the disturbing amount of butterflies in his stomach. This was good old familiar Lance that he confided in and relied on and heckled whenever he had the chance (who loved him).

Keith raised his chin defiantly and said evenly, “Find out.”

They stood there as if frozen in place until Lance smiled mischievously and went for it, pressing his finger on Keith’s cheek. Keith narrowed his eyes, stiffening and glared threateningly and tried not to burst into laughter when Lance cringed but kept his finger where it was.

Instead of introducing Lance to the pain he appeared to be expecting, Keith let his eyes flutter shut and rubbed his cheek softly against the pad of Lance’s finger remembering when they had kissed and what that was like. If he leaned forward it would be over. Lance would be all over him and he wasn’t sure if he could stop himself and he didn’t want to give him that and then not follow through on a relationship.

Getting together was simply a bad idea. It wasn’t a good time. There was a war going on. He wasn’t even at that castle much. It was a distraction. Worse of all, Keith might not be able to live up to whatever Lance was expecting. Keith sort of expected to remain more or less a loner for the rest of his life.

_‘I’m scared of getting hurt.’_ whispered the wheat in Keith’s voice, carried by the gentle wind and echoing sadly around them.

Keith’s eyes flew open in horror as he felt himself blush furiously; panic suddenly coursing through his veins. He wasn’t even fully aware of thinking that. Where did that come from? He took a step back, defensively digging his heels into the soil.

“I did _not_ say that.”

Lance was stunned, eyes wide and finger still up, pointing stupidly at Keith as if he had been frozen in that position. The wheat had slipped out of his lax mouth, forgotten. “Did you think that?”

“No!” Keith turned on his heels and fled, nearly breaking into a run in his haste to get away. 

“Keith, wait!”

Keith sped up, resolutely ignoring Lance as he spared a glare at the plants that had so quickly turned nemesis on him. Another gust of wind ran across the valley and Keith felt his blood run cold, unsure of what else the wheat would pick up and display to Lance without his consent.

_‘Chicken feathers!’_ The wheat squawked in Keith’s voice.

That made him nearly trip over his own feet. Sometimes he did not care to listen to his inner monologue too closely but he knew that ‘chicken feathers’ was not currently in the mix. There was no way that came from his thoughts. He whipped around and found Lance staring at him with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

“You’re thinking about chickens right now? You gotta be kidding me.”

Keith blew up in outrage, yelling, “Why would I be thinking about chickens?!”

Lance flung his arms out wide, gesturing at the wheat around them as he imitated the Keith-wheat when he said, “I distinctly heard _‘Chicken feathers!’_ ”

“That wasn’t me! Maybe it was you!” Keith theorized wildly.

“I hate to break it to you but only one of us here has a chicken fetish and - ”

_‘Ham sandwich.’_ Lance-wheat cheerfully declared carried by another light breeze, causing the real Lance to trail off in muted surprise. The look on his face was priceless. Keith crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows triumphantly.

“You were saying?” He asked, drily.

“Huh.” Lance frowned, puzzled by the wheat. He pulled off his backpack and sat where he stood, disappearing into the grains.

“What are you doing?” called Keith.

“Reading!”

Not a bad idea. Keith backtracked and found him sitting cross-legged, scrolling through the reading material related to the planetary flora. Keith set his own backpack aside and sat on his haunches, knees spread and sinking softly over the crushed wheat as he pulled out his own comm to do his own search.

“Look at this.” Lance leaned towards Keith as he pointed at an excerpt and read out-loud. The movement caused his t-shirt sleeve to ride up slightly, Keith immediately noticing how his arm muscles appeared more defined then what he last remembered. Those were dangerous thoughts given the circumstances. Keith focused on the comm, perhaps more intently then required and propped one hand on the ground, leaning in to read over Lance’s shoulder.

“The auditory behavior of the Mindreader Wheat varies depending on species and neural activities in the vicinity. Although capable of interpreting electrical signals as soundwaves, the wheat may not necessarily transform prominent neural activity. Soundwaves produced by one plant is amplified and mimicked by neighboring plants when carried by the planetary crosswinds.”

“So…” Keith wrinkled his nose, trying to figure it out and hating it. They usually left the mumbo jumbo talk to Pidge or Hunk or Coran. “The wheat can get it wrong.”

“I guess?” Lance shrugged.

There had been something else that he had said earlier that bothered Keith. “Scroll back up... Right there, what you mentioned before - inundates native environment with absorbed neural auras. What is that?”

“Uhh..” Lance searched for the term. “Here we go, neural auras – the wheat has the ability to echo the emotions (auras) tied to neural activity. The stronger the emotion the stronger the effect will be within the environment.”

Their eyes met again, each caught up in their own worrying thoughts. Not that Keith didn’t already know that Lance knew how he felt but who knew what kind of disturbing or embarrassing thoughts might come up to betray him. He suspected his emotions burned hotter than regular non-Galra humans; he didn’t want to scare him with his freakish intensity.

Keith blinked a few times, starting to notice how very close he was to Lance when Lance shrugged and leaned back on his arms, grinning at Keith. “Okay so we’re gonna hear a bunch of gibberish and then I get to feel some of your zen-like inner mojo.”

Ha ha. Keith stared, unmoved as Lance further elaborated, “You know cause you’re so chill.”

Keith rolled his eyes at Lance even as he felt himself relaxing. If the wheat captured their thoughts but didn’t exactly relay them then there was room for plausible deniability. Maybe he could get through this with some of his dignity left intact.

“You’re the funniest of them all. Let’s keep going.”

He was preparing to push off when Lance leaned forward,  running his finger down his cheek, making Keith’s stomach drop as his gaze flit down to his lips and up again. He petted him, slow and gentle as if Lance was savoring what Keith felt like which made Keith want to lean forward for more. He was getting harder and harder to resist.

_‘So cute.’_ Lance-wheat whispered which made Keith flush in pleasure despite not wanting to care that Lance found him attractive. He looked up and smirked but the real Lance didn’t seem bothered that the wheat revealed the thought. He said, “I was hoping you would do that kitten thing again.”

“Lance.” Keith resolutely turned away, refusing to flirt because it would inevitably lead to Lance asking about things he didn’t want to answer. Now was not the time to deal with this _thing_ they had between them.

‘ _If not now, when?_ ’ stated the traitorous Keith-wheat which the real Keith studiously ignored.

He got back up before he could embarrass himself further and busied himself with checking the zips on his backpack even as he felt Lance’s eyes burning holes on his back. They had been tiptoeing around each other’s feelings for months and in some ways for years, though now Lance was fairly brazen about it. Keith could live with the way things were now if only Lance would stop pushing.

Keith sighed and ignored the tiny voice in his head that was telling him that maybe he was being a coward.

He put the backpack on and tapped the tracker device, bringing it back to life and wordlessly resumed their hike towards the rendezvous point. He heard crunching footsteps somewhere not too far behind him and felt himself relax when Lance didn’t push the non-conversation they were having.

So they walked.

The flat fields led to gently rolling hills filled with wheat that sang mixes of real thoughts and complete nonsense that was nicked from their stored language and memories. It was as if Keith and Lance were engaged in utter nonsense conversation even as they themselves were quiet.

_‘He’s weirdly quiet.’_

_‘Bleating sheeps.’_

_‘Bleating sheeps?’_

_‘Why’_

_‘Cadets enjoy a good trapeze. ’_

_‘That’s a fine ass.’_

Keith had turned around at that one but Lance merely shrugged shamelessly and smiled.

The more they walked the more Keith became aware of something more to their surroundings just at the edge of his awareness almost as if he wasn’t equipped to sense it and his body was trying to come up with a way to interpret it. He stiffened when it suddenly came into sharp focus, feelings that were somehow Lance-like in nature, wrapping around him like a thick blanket. Yearning. Lust. Misery. Lovesickness. And somehow he knew they were all directed at him.

He was moving forward, blind to their surroundings as he absorbed the feelings. Each step brought him deeper into Lance’s mindscape and stirred his own feelings of shame and inadequacy for making Lance feel that way. He came to a slow stop unable to go any further knowing he was the cause of Lance’s hurt.

“It’s not that…” Keith was almost afraid what he would see on Lance’s face when he turned around but when he did he found Lance a few steps behind him, hands in pajama pockets watching him quietly.

The vibes he was getting wasn’t traceable on his face - Lance smiled as if he wasn’t worried about much, a strange paradox given his feelings. Keith cleared his throat, unconsciously mimicking Lance’s pose as he stuck his hands into his own pockets and ventured uncertainly, “You..hide a lot.”

“You too.” Was the quick reply which made Keith wonder what Lance was getting from him as he couldn’t sense his own exposed emotions. They were playing this game neither one was particularly interested in playing. Lance wanted to get on with it and Keith wasn’t so sure he could give him what he wanted. Was he even fit for dating?

Keith burned so easily, it wasn’t human how angry he could get. And he often missed things that seemed so obvious to everyone else. He was fairly certain there was some sort of flaw to him and he was afraid that whatever he could give to Lance wasn’t going to be enough and he would feel alone again except this time less equipped to bare it. Keith was adamant that the whole point of his own existance was to pave the way for others to live a life they deserved.

_‘I’m scared of getting hurt.’_ The traitorous Keith-wheat repeated but this time Keith couldn’t move. It was as if he were anchored to the spot, weighed down by Lance’s feelings, unwilling to hurt him further despite the hurt it caused in himself.

“Kitten.. “ Lance trailed off as he casually closed the distance between them until he stood close enough that Keith had to look up in order to maintain eye contact despite their slight difference in height.

“What are you so scared of?”

Keith swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, his gaze flickering down to Lance’s mouth. Lance was within kissing range and he already knew what those lips tasted like (perfect). He could easily lean in. 

“Lance..we’re really good as friends.”

Lance snorted; his disbelief and hurt clawing at Keith in waves which wasn’t a surprise but the extent and depth of it was.

“Really? So you swap spit with everyone else every time you head back to the Blades ship? That a Galra thing?”

“That was that one time.” And he had no regrets. An alien rebel had been blatantly flirting with Lance during the full run of a mission. He had been raging that whole day and had grabbed Lance by the neck of his Paladin armor, crushing his lips against his.

At Lance’s narrowed eyes, Keith blushed, suddenly remembering the other, gentler goodbye.

“Uh, two times.”

Keith looked away, feigning great interest in the wheat alongside them. He really wanted to let Lance go and make him move on without him but he was never any good at self-control and the way Lance _looked_ at him the last time made him want to punch something. “I slipped.” He said, awkwardly.

Lance sputtered, sharp amusement cascading into the mix of feelings in the air. “You _what_? Slipped and fell on my mouth, tongue first?!”

Keith smirked, loving how bright and warm his humor felt physically. His hands twitched in his pockets; he wanted more despite his excuses. “Yes.”

Lance’s eyes fluttered shut, silly smile lingering on his lips as he seemed to take deep slow breaths. Keith realized with a start that he was probably soaking up Keith’s feelings. Lance leaned forward until their foreheads pressed softly together, hands still in pockets, making Keith’s heart speed up.

“You feel so...” Lance sighed and shifted his weight; soaking in Keith’s feelings for him.

The breeze picked up again; Keith heard it rustle the wheat leaves, causing the ones surrounding them to croon melodious words that were plucked from their heads which ended with -

_‘So damn good.’_

_‘Chicken feathers.’_

They both laughed then Lance responded, “Ham sandwich.”

They kept smiling as the wheat trailed off to silence. Keith licked his lips and took a step back, willing himself not to get carried away. “We...” He stuck his thumbs into the straps of his backpack as he met Lance’s longing gaze. A shiver ran through him as he took a few additional steps back.

“We should talk.” He acknowledged.

Keith swung around and began to navigate towards one of the wider paths between the wheat. “Let’s get to the rendezvous point first. Forty dobosh north.”

He felt Lance’s annoyance just as he heard him declare, “Look there is seriously no rush! We have to wait 30 plus vargas before we meet up with everyone and then all we’re doing is getting debriefed while literally soaking up the wheat magic.”

Keith smirked to himself as a naughty reply entered his head. He shouldn’t but it was too fun to resist. He frowned and looked over his shoulder at Lance, peeking down at his own ass for a second before looking back up, feigning confusion, “I thought you’d follow this ass anywhere?”

The grumpiness was gone in an instant as Lance’s face lit up in amusement. He perked up happily. “That’s true. Okay fine. Lead the way.”

Keith deliberately glanced down at Lance’s crotch before looking back up knowingly, watching in delight as Lance blushed. He turned away without another word.

They trekked through the fields in silence for some time save for the words called out by the wheat in their voices, each getting a kick out of hearing the novel phrases and tones.

Keith thought he was going to enjoy the hike but the more they walked the more he thought about their upcoming talk. He wanted to put it all out there in the open and just straight up acknowledge everything but what good would that do him if the next thing he planned on doing was discourage Lance and if he couldn’t do that (hopefully?) then ask him to wait.

When things didn’t work out he would lose Lance all together and that was too awful to even fathom. He was such a coward. Keith balled his hands into fists as his uncertainty grew in spades. He _wanted_ so very badly and he’s never bowed down to fear but the risk was too great.

“You’re thinking really loudly over there.”

Keith nearly jumped; somehow he forgot that Lance was behind him. He recovered quickly, answering roughly, “Sorry.”

“Can I just say something?” Lance asked quietly. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen. And whatever you’re worried about there is a thousand percent chance that it’s gonna happen in some reality but look man how messed up would it be if one of us blows up tomorrow and we never even tried? Why can’t we try to be happy right now?”

Keith frowned, his feet slowing to a stop. He wanted to turn around and argue his point but all the reasons why they shouldn’t were suddenly not accessible. Instead, he kept picturing the Red Lion exploding, taking Lance’s life right in front of his eyes. The end. His fears would be a moot point.

Would there be a time where Keith had to exist in a world where Lance was gone and some other Red Paladin was in his place?

“Rendezvous point.” He croaked and stumbled forward, blindly.

Sometimes the universe liked to drop in and teach a life lesson.

The planet’s flora was sustained by several natural phenomena: cosmic rays, the planet’s cross winds, the sun as well as the bacteria and water that existed at moderate depths under the surface of the planet. Most of the water was too deep to reach without some digging however a few narrow pockets of water tarried with soil existed just underneath the top surface.

Perhaps 100 slim pockets of water overall that were near the surface were dotted across the entire world and Lance dropped into the one of two that were wide enough for him to actually fall in.

The first clue that something was wrong was a yelp accompanied by a rush of sudden panic not Keith’s own. It engulfed Keith making him gasp and grab at the hilt of his dagger as he whirled around, low to the ground, “What is it?!”

Several loud squerching sounds followed by a muddy splosh.

The noises occurred all in the brief second it took for Keith to turn. Lance had dropped out of sight, leaving the violent sway of the surrounding wheat grains in his wake. Keith’s heart leapt into his throat. He dropped his bag and ran.

When he got there, paralyses took hold as all he could see was some of Lance’s hair. The rest of his head and body fully immersed in a narrow pit that didn’t look much different than the solid soil around it. The mud rippled thickly in waves and plopped air bubbles; evidence of Lance’s flailing movements as he tried to free himself.

Keith shook himself out of it. “Lance! I’ve got you, hold on!” Keith yelled as he slid to his knees and lunged towards Lance, immersing his arms into the tepid and oily mud. He felt one of Lance’s hands scrabbling at the sides of the pit and grabbed hold of one wrist feeling him grab his wrist with both hands in return. He pulled, straining hard to get him out but Lance was slipping out of his grasp.

 “Hold on!” He said in frustration. Keith grabbed for Lance’s backpack with his other hand and found the top handle, immediately securing his fingers around it and pulling as hard as he could, grunting and gritting his teeth. Something was keeping Lance firmly stuck like he was jammed in there tight. The growing horror of Lance being stuck under water unable to breath was debilitating. Keith stomped down the panic before it could fully take over.

He reached for Lance’s arm again and realized Lance had grabbed hold of his backpack straps, attempting to dislodge himself from them but there was no room to get them off his shoulders. Keith felt so stupid that he didn’t realize that it was his backpack that was keeping him stuck there. He needed to get that thing off him.

‘I’m gonna die!’  cried out the Lance wheat.

‘No no no no no.’

The wheat reverberated around Keith, virtually screaming as he twisted back to yank out his dagger from its scabbard. He plunged his hand back into the mud locating one of the straps by touch and slid the blade under it, slicing the strap in two just as Lance attempted to shoot his arms out laterally in an instinctual though useless attempt to push himself up to breathe.

Keith sliced the other strap and immediately Lance began to sink. “No!” Keith lunged forward, managing to grab his t-shirt by the scruff and pulling him up enough to get one arm then the other under Lance’s armpits. He pulled hard; scrambling until he got a foot wedged on the edge of the pit for leverage and got Lance’s head above water, at last.

Lance gasped and coughed violently, disoriented enough to try to fight Keith off of him.

“Lance! Stop!” Keith clung to him, desperately afraid that he would slip back under. He would’ve probably been pulled in with him if the hole was bigger and he wasn’t holding him from behind. He kept tugging Lance out and noted with relief that Lance at last stopped fighting him. Lance recovered enough to brace his legs underwater on the sides of the hole and help push himself out even through his spasming coughs.

Keith grabbed hold of Lance’s pajama bottoms, holding it tightly as Lance slipped a few times as he climbed out.

He finally managed to get back on firm soil where he promptly vomited mud mixed with other contents of his stomach. Keith helped him to his knees, arms trembling as Lance kept coughing and dry heaving.

“Lance.” Keith moaned, traumatized as Lance’s coughing calmed down.

Lance nodded unable to talk yet as he cleared his throat a few times and wiped at the mud covering his face which didn’t do much since he was covered from head to toe with the stuff. He spat a few more times and rolled to his side, grateful to breathe.

“I do not want to go out like that!” He said at last as Keith mindlessly plucked wheat fragments and globs of mud off of him. “Next time throw some confetti or glitter or something so I can at least go out with some flair!”

“There is not going to be a next time.” Keith replied numbly, trying to convince himself that it was over. He caught himself clearing the wheat debris off Lance and snatched his hand back. Keith swallowed hard and curled his nerveless fingers into fists.

What a random thing to happen. If Lance had been alone he would’ve definitely drowned. Keith forced himself to focus on what else was needed and staggered onto his feet to go get the first aid kit from his backpack. Lance’s relief was flooding the air but Keith didn’t notice as he rummaged through his bag, blinking back angry tears.

He was furious and growing angrier with each passing tick. This could not be a safer environment and yet Lance almost died in such a dumb way. Keith yanked out the first aid kit and stomped back over to Lance who had gagged in disgust when he glanced at his contribution to the soil.

“You have anything to clean this up? I bet barf doesn’t mix well with the planet.” He gasped. “Oh noo, wait, my deathtrap backpack! All my stuff is in there! I want my comm back!” Lance cringed suddenly as if he had been physically walloped “ –whoa, whoa, whoa!” He looked up at Keith, eyes wide and hands up in surrender. “Why are you so mad?! It’s not my fault!” His voice was still strained from all the coughing.

Keith was close to bursting. He wrenched out an antiseptic hypospray as he crouched down and yanked Lance’s arm towards him by the forearm making him wince. He scratched some mud off his bicep and crushed the hypospray to his arm, dispensing the medicine via painful jet of air.

“OW!”

Keith glared at Lance and shouted so loudly that his throat was hoarse straightaway, “Drowning in mud? Are you fucking kidding me?!”

_‘Oh god. Oh god, oh god.’_ Keith-wheat whimpered around them.

Lance jumped. “Kitten-“

“Don’t ‘Kitten’ me!” Keith hissed and jammed his fingers into the sore hyposprayed spot, taking cruel pleasure in Lance’s pain.

“Ahhh ha ha! Whyyy?” Lance yelped and scooted out of reach, eyes wide and puppy-like making Keith feel guilty instantly.

_‘Ham sandwich.’_ Sighed Lance-wheat mournfully.

“Sorry.” Keith replied emotionally.

Keith hated absolutely everything when he stood back up. He wanted to stab Lance multiple times and steal his lion and fly into the nearest sun. He took stock of himself noting that he didn’t look any better off than Lance as he was scratched up and covered in mud as well.

He threw himself a pity party. This was supposed to be the one fun mission he had ever been on as a Blades member – literally camping with his friends. And Lance almost died. What an utter disappointment. He hated the wheat, the wind, and especially the soil he stood on. The whole galactic sector should be wiped from existence and he should be taken with it.

_‘He could’ve died...’_ Said the Keith-wheat in a weary voice. The number of close calls they had never made them easier to stomach. He was so shaken.

Keith inhaled sharply and tensed. Affection that was not his own was creeping up on him cooling the fires he was stoking in his self-made anguish; a balm to his pain. Lance’s arms, caked in mud, snuck around his waist from behind and tugged him close. He did not resist, closing his eyes and taking comfort in Lance’s precious steady breaths.

They stood in silence.

“Fuck me.” Slipped out of his mouth. He felt Lance’s cock jerk against his ass and felt him squeeze him tighter still. He suddenly needed Lance to shove his shorts off and jam his cock inside him and own his ass and every other bit of him. Prove that he was alive and as strong and as capable as him.

_“Fuck me.”_ He repeated.

He heard a strangled noise close to his ear and smiled. The air was stifling somehow.

Lance kept holding him, making no other moves other than to gently lean in to say, “Date me though.”

That was easy. Keith nodded, “Yeah. Okay.”

“I know you’re scared but – wait – wait-”

Keith laughed, feeling the shock roll through Lance.

_‘Gasp!’_ Lance-wheat whispered.

Keith sucked in a breath, unsure of what he just heard. “Did you just think the word ‘gasp’ instead of actually gasping?”

“Shut up, stop judging my brain!”

Keith laughed harder, feeling the worst of the tension inside disappearing. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s and rolled his hips slowly, rubbing his ass teasingly against Lance’s hard-on.

‘Fuck me. Make me yours. Make me feel it.’ Chorused the Keith-wheat.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh” Replied Lance. The stifling air transformed into a light fiery taste of lust that made Keith slide his hand down to his cock, squeezing himself, as he imagined what Lance’s dick would feel like when it was stretching him open.

Lance cleared his throat and managed to say, “While there is _nothing_ I’d like to do more than spend the rest of my life fucking that sweet ass of yours, I’m a giant barf breath mud monster right now.”

Keith snickered, body prickling as Lance lay fervent kisses on his neck and patted his clothed cock briefly. ‘Rest of his life’ rang through his head, but he tried to chalk it up to Lance talking with his dick.

Lance poked at the tracker device that still hung on Keith’s ear and asked, “Can that thing help you check if we can salvage my bag?”

They carefully made their way back to the mud pit where Keith adjusted the device’s filters and picked up the communication signals of Lance’s communicator. It led them to discover that the bag had not slipped far down – they pulled the bag out using a rope tied to a small grappling hook that Keith had in his own backpack.

Lance rolled out a liner and dumped his bag’s contents out, sorting through the stuff. Most of the contents remained unscathed. Keith raised an eyebrow when Lance pulled out a tube of lubricant from his hygiene bag.

“You had plans, I see”

Lance smiled sheepishly as he pulled out a few more supplies and shrugged. “Wishful thinking. Just in case.”

Keith smirked in response and pulled out a few supplies of his own. He paused as he watched Lance turn away and un-self-consciously pull off the clothes that were sticking to him, folding out a hygiene basin and not bothering with the privacy screen. Keith’s cock grew to half-mast as he ran his eyes over Lance’s lean figure. Lance liberally tossed hygiene powder over himself which began to coagulate the mud and debris on his body. It turned the gunk into a crisp film that rubbed right off.

Keith hesitated then on a whim nicked the lube and headed away from Lance leaving his titillating undercurrent of lust behind. He set up his own screen and basin further away as he wanted some privacy and quickly hopped in. He cleaned himself off as best he could, paying close attention to his puckered channel; he was fairly sure there will be no unhappy surprises despite not having his usual time to prepare for bottoming. He almost didn’t care from how badly he wanted to get Lance inside him.

‘I’m gonna get fucked.’ Keith-wheat gushed happily.

Keith used some stored water to drain the gunk through the bin’s filter then sat down and leaned back against one of the short walls of the bin, hooking a leg over a side wall. He took a few shivery breaths and uncapped the lube, applying some on his fingers and reaching down to rub at his rim teasingly.

He bit his lip as he tried to tame his excitement. He wanted to be with Lance and Lance wanted to be with him. Maybe it could really be as simple as that. He moaned quietly as he dipped his finger inside enjoying the feeling of his sensitive rim squeezing around his digit.

He sunk his finger inside as deeply as he could and wrapped his hand around his cock, imagining Lance’s wet mouth around him. He lost himself in it, enjoying the slow build of aching need and distantly noting that Lance was moving around somewhere not too far away. Keith slowed down his self-tease even further as there was no need to rush. The mission wasn’t going anywhere and if he was going to give in to his desires then he was going to relish every moment.

A warm breeze carried Lance’s thoughts to him. _‘He’s wanking off!_ ’ Lance-wheat laughed.

Keith blushed at getting caught and smirked to himself, dipping a second lubed finger inside himself, getting off on the fact that Lance knew what he was doing. He stifled a moan as he imagined Lance watching him, his cock tenting his pants or perhaps fully naked stroking himself off.

At that moment, Lance called out, “Keith, I can’t take much more of this wheat mojo with what you’re doing in there.”

Keith laughed and said, “I’m coming out.” He stifled another moan as he slowly pulled his fingers out, feeling empty yet tingling with excitement as he stood up and scrubbed off the remaining debris from his lower body. He quickly rinsed out his hair with another dry camping product then threw on a pair of boxer-briefs, grabbing the lube as he stepped out from the screen.

Lance had moved uphill, setting up camp in a small clearing. He was laid out on his stomach over both their sleeping pads, grinning at him, chin resting on his crossed arms.   

Each impatient step took him deeper into Lance’s feelings which virtually pulsed from the plants in waves. The most obvious ones were arousal and excitement which played off each other but every step made Keith feel like the soil was thrumming, egging him on, feeding off a quieter and infinitely more powerful sentiment. He couldn’t keep the smile and blush off his face as he watched Lance slowly run his eyes appreciatively over his body. Lance stood up eagerly, blushing and smiling back, eyes dancing with his usual humor.

Keith paused, suddenly struck with the realization that he couldn’t afford to not take this leap. That look and those feelings directed at him were worth any risk.

Keith shuddered and forced himself to move forward, feeling surer of himself with each step. He laughed when he watched Lance nearly swoon in place, apparently picking up on his emotions. Keith smirked, if Lance wasn’t tenting his underwear previously he certainly was now.

“Hurry up!” Lance sputtered.

His enthusiasm loosened Keith’s tongue, made him smile mischievously.

“So I do this thing when I know I’m probably going to see you soon.” Keith said, casually.

He tossed the lube on the sleeping pad on arrival and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist as Lance flung his arms loosely around his shoulders, pulling him in. Lance’s eyes narrowed as he asked, tone mildly suspicious, “What’s that?”

“I fuck myself a lot on a dildo to try to get you out of my system.”

Lance’s eyes went wide, face turning bright red as he said faintly, “ _Keith_.” The arousal in the air spiked so much Keith thought it was going to burn his skin off. He smirked delightedly and leaned into Lance’s ear to continue casually, “And it never works because I fuck myself a lot on a dildo after I’ve seen you too.”

‘HAM SANDWICH.’ Shouted the Lance-wheat.

Keith’s surprised laughter turned into a moan as Lance crushed their pelvises together and rocked so their clothed cocks slid together in delicious friction.

“I- whoa.” Lance said, choked, as he stepped back and ran his hands over Keith’s arms, clasping his hands in his as he leaned in for a kiss. Keith moaned, finally able to enjoy an uncomplicated guilt-free kiss with Lance. He sucked on Lance’s lips reverently and chased the teasing tongue into Lance’s mouth as he squeezed his hands in his, body gearing up for some fun.

Lance pulled away, unable to resist pecking his lips a few more times before letting Keith’s hands go to circle around to his backside murmuring, “I’ve been wanting to do this.” Keith sucked his own bottom lip into his mouth as another excited shiver ran through him. His knees nearly buckled when he felt Lance’s hand rest on his side and slip down to tug his briefs down as he sunk down on his knees behind him.

Keith’s cock bobbed out from his underwear and hardened more so when he felt Lance kiss the globe of his ass, sucking noisily and biting down on one cheek and then the other, tugging the flesh with his teeth, just at the edge of hurt. Lance cupped his ass, digging his fingers in and pushing his thumbs into his crease spreading him lewdly apart, exposing his hole. Keith’s blood ran hot as he planted his feet further apart and gripped the side of his thighs, his nails digging into his skin.

Lance said, appreciatively, “Looks like you’re ready for me.”

He dipped in, wetting Keith’s slicked rim with his saliva. Keith stifled a whimper and trembled as Lance swapped between thorough laps with the flat of his tongue to light flickers over his sensitive twitching rim. He knew they were the only ones on the planet but being outdoors, completely exposed while getting eaten out was doing things to him.

It didn’t take long for him to start begging. Keith whimpered when he felt Lance hold his tongue stiffly and bob into him as if he were fucking him. “Lance.” Keith gasped at last in desperation, his ass feeling wet and relaxed (and hollow), “C’mon.” He was anxious to hurry things along as the months and months of teasing was more than enough foreplay.

Lance gave another bruising kiss to the perky flesh of his ass before he reached for the lube. “I have a lot of catching up to do with your ass.” Lance pushed his slicked finger in and twisted inside him as he said, “We could’ve been doing this for months. Years?”

“Doing it now.” Keith ached with need as he rocked back on the finger buried inside. He desperately wanted Lance to fuck him, make him feel owned by his cock.

_‘Make me take it. Punish my ass.’_ Keith-wheat slurred, syphoning a desire that he wouldn’t have said out loud in that way, at least not yet.

Lance sucked in a deep breath. “Fuck.”

Keith groaned in embarrassment; he wanted to hide but Lance pressed a steadying hand on the side of his hip and slid his finger out just enough to wriggle a second finger inside him, making him care a lot less. Keith moaned in pleasure and shook, still unable to hold on to anything to anchor himself. He grazed his nails up his hips then slid one fidgeting arm around his own waist and slipped the other down, hand curling around his cock as Lance stretched out his channel. 

Lance buried his fingers to the knuckle and held still inside him. “Hold on.” He said and Keith tensed; his ass clenching hard inside. Lance took another steadying breath and carefully maneuvered them around so he was kneeling on the sleeping pad instead of the soil. His fingers remained embedded inside Keith as he repositioned him making Keith pant. Lance sat down so his legs were stretched out in front of him between Keith’s spread feet.

“Can you squat down?”

Keith twisted to look down at Lance, catching him applying lube on his cock.  Another hot shiver ran through him, knowing that Lance wanted him to squat down on his engorged member.

“Yeah.”

He spread his legs further and crouched; Lance slipped his fingers out as he moved. Keith rested one shaky hand between his legs on Lance’s thigh and the other around Lance’s cock to position him. At that moment, it felt like he has never wanted anything more in his life than to get Lance inside him. Keith’s cock dribbled pre-ejaculate as he pushed down slowly, feeling the head of his cock breach him and savoring every inch as he kept sinking down until his ass was flush against Lance.

He rolled his hips, moaning appreciatively at how full he felt. He started to lift up, anxious to ride Lance but felt him clamp his hands around his waist, before running them up his sides as he said, “Lay back, Kitten. Let me fuck you.”

Keith thought he was going to black out from all the blood rushing to his dick. He was going to lay back and take whatever Lance felt like dishing out. He lay back on Lance’s chest, his neck resting on the curve of Lance’s shoulder as Lance dotted his sensitive neck with warm kisses. Keith wriggled impatiently on his cock but melted pliantly when Lance spread his own legs wide and planted his feet; forcing Keith’s legs to spread widely as well as he began a slow and shallow rhythm.

Keith sighed contentedly, tangling his fingers with Lance’s over his chest and exposing his neck for more nuzzling as Lance’s firm dick slid in and out of his ass, lulling him into an aroused stupor. The friction made by his cock sliding repeatedly past his stretched rim made Keith feel as if his entire body was lit up, at last getting what it wanted. He floated there, loving how he could feel Lance’s hips and legs flexing underneath him and short-circuiting over the thought that he was getting thoroughly fucked.

On the next thrust, Lance buried his cock inside and stayed there as he ran his hand curiously over Keith’s body. He trailed his fingers over one of Keith’s stiff nipples, pinching lightly and flickering with the pad of his thumb. Keith arched, his muscles tensing and his mouth parting to suck in deep breaths as a low needy whine escaped him.

“You like that.” Lance said as if confirming to himself and cataloging for later. He ran the flat of his palm down Keith’s belly and wrapped his fingers around his cock briefly, giving his length a few tugs before continuing down to the inside of Keith’s thigh then back up to his balls, noting how he shied away.

The urge to get that solid girth inside him moving again had Keith curling his toes and fidgeting in frustration as Lance played with his nipples.

“Lance…”He whined.

“No backsies by the way.”

Keith’s brow and nose wrinkled in confusion as he tried to get his mushed up brain working just enough to ask, “What?”

“No backsies. Update your BOM status to ‘Dating man of my dreams.’ We’re an item now.”

Keith swallowed, lips curving into a smile as he reached up to bury his fingers in Lance’s soft hair, massaging his scalp lightly. He sighed, wanting both to snuggle into Lance and push off to work the cock that currently torturing him. It took a few breaths before he could respond properly in muted playfulness, “Why don’t we fuck now and have the heart to heart later when your cock is not in my ass?”

“I’m just saying. In case this is you trying to get me out of your system.”

Keith rolled his eyes and pressed his lips together to stifle the growing smile, touched that he was worried. He grunted, “Fine no backsies. We’re an old married couple.”

He was running out of patience - if Lance wasn’t going to move then Keith was going to do it himself. He tried to push himself up, legs pressing down on Lance’s thighs as he propped himself up with his hands by Lance’s shoulders. Lance chose that moment to spring to life, reaching down to secure his arms around Keith’s thighs, hands hooking under Keith’s knees as he pushed his legs back and apart so Keith’s knees ended up close to his own shoulders, feet dangling in the air.

Keith scrambled, his hands skidding further back so they were spread past Lance’s head, fingers digging into the sleeping pad as Lance began a punishing rhythm, ramming into him with hard slaps that jolted his insides. Keith cried out as his whole body flushed hot and his eyes rolled up. There was no leverage in that position. He couldn’t do anything but take the pounding the way Lance wanted which made his insides twist in intense pleasure.  

“Fuck! Yes!” His shouted words drowned out the wheat that was still echoing around them. Lance slamming into him made him grimace as he rode the edge of too much and not enough. Keith always fought to the very end when he had sex, resisting and then absolutely loving the point where he couldn’t hold out anymore and started whining or begging. He was almost there.

A desperate stuttered cry of ‘Lance!’ escaped him followed by a miserable groan as Lance slammed in and stayed there.

Strong arms snaked around his hips, keeping him firmly in place as Keith let his legs relax down and tried to gather himself. He whimpered fitfully each time he clenched around Lance’s solid length, eager for more. Lance carefully rolled them over onto their sides so they were spooning and bent Keith’s upper leg towards his chest again, spreading his stuffed ass open.

Keith’s head ended up resting on Lance’s bicep as Lance wrapped his arms snugly around him, keeping his jackknifed leg in place with the inside crook of his elbow as he weaved his own fingers together over Keith’s chest.

‘Chicken feathers!’ blurted the Keith-wheat loudly enough to distract causing them both to giggle at how out of place it was. Keith closed his eyes, riding a high as he felt Lance’s brief laughter dissipate between the soft kisses he pressed on his neck. “I don’t think I can get enough of you and your tight ass.”

“Mmmm.” Keith said in reply and gasped when Lance sunk back in balls deep, reclaiming the bit of depth lost during repositioning. Lance rolled his hips for emphasis as he asked, “Whose ass is this?”

Keith burned, he could barely string the word together. “Yours.” He whimpered quietly and drawn out, beside himself in hot arousal, feeling like Lance was everywhere and thinking he might go over before they did anything else.

“Whose is it?” Lance rumbled again right by his ear.

“Yours. Please, please, please. Keep fucking me. Please.” Keith sobbed, rushing towards the brink.

A groan escaped his throat as Lance started moving again, measured and deep. This was it; this was going to take him over. Keith’s body tensed.

“I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come.” He tripped over his whispered words; letting them mash together as he swung a hand over Lance’s clasped ones.

A teasing nibble at his neck, “Yeah? Show my cock whose boss, babe.”

A searing red flush spread from the back of his neck and shoulders to his chest as he fisted his cock and gave himself several thorough pulls. His stretched rim began to spasm around Lance’s girth as the orgasm took hold of his body, blindsiding him. His mouth hung open as hot ejaculate hit Lance’s arm, Lance’s unrelenting thrusts triggering quivering aftershocks.

The orgasm lasted forever.

“Good Kitten.”said Lance.

Keith melted at last; completely wrung out as his body turned to useless putty in Lance’s arms. He felt Lance release his leg and sighed appreciatively as he massaged his sore thigh.

Lance was still hard.

“Can I-“

“Anything you want.” Hummed Keith and felt Lance guiding him onto his stomach, shivering as his cock slipped out of his body. He rolled over, completely relaxed, resting his head over his crossed arms when he felt Lance spread his thighs and slide a hand over his ass, spreading him open with his thumb, exposing his gaping, puffy rim.

Keith thrust his ass up and listened to the faint wet swish sounds of Lance jerking off behind him which didn’t last long. He hummed again in languid pleasure when he heard Lance’s choked cry and felt him spurt over his hole, come seeping down the cleft of his ass. Lance guided his cock over the biggest mess of it, sloppily taking some come with him as he pushed back into Keith’s over sensitized channel, leaning over top of him.

Keith trembled with each slow push in and whimpered when Lance rolled them back onto their sides, loosely spooning him. He wiggled back, eyes drifting shut.

“No backsies.” Lance murmured, sleepily.

Keith snorted, smiling to himself, sore and oddly at peace. He still wasn’t sure how he was sensing it but he allowed himself to bask in the flowing tenderness the plants were syphoning from Lance. It was all for him so why not.

“I already agree to that.”

There was no going back anyway, Keith decided he was fed up with his own shit. He couldn’t stand the thought of Lance out there loving someone else, smiling at them the way he did with him. Lance nearly died back there and Keith felt like he had been dying too. The knowing looks, ridiculous comments, and feverish stolen kisses – taken away from him forever - gone in an instant. They were going to have to somehow muddle through a relationship.

Lance snorted as well, running his hand over Keith’s, “Yeah but you were dick drunk.”

Keith laughed and tangled their fingers together, shivering as Lance’s softening cock slipped out of his body. “I wasn’t compromised..?”

“I’m compromised by your perky ass. It’s even better than I imagined.”

“You’re kind of disturbing. You’ve been watching my ass for ages.” He had caught him looking so often that he had become used to assuming that Lance was staring at his ass if he wasn’t facing him.

“Yup.”

An easy silence followed. The breeze had waned down to nothing, quieting the wheat surrounding them as the skies darkened. Keith stared at the hushed wheat by the edge of the sleeping pad. The silence would’ve been eerie but was made tolerable by the fact that he was in Lance’s arms and swimming in Lance’s feelings which soothed any worry.   

He felt Lance let go of his hand then shift behind him, rustling through his bag. Keith smiled and blushed when he felt a damp cloth on his skin, wiping off the drying mess.  It was a casually intimate gesture that Keith was going to have to get used to. This was very unlike his previous relationships which were nothing deeper than mutual stress relief. His mind wandered through how things were going to change between them; nerves rising when he thought of their situation, him with the BOM gone for days or weeks. 

The cloth disappeared and was replaced by a light blanket tossed over them both.

Lance’s hand tucked warmly over Keith’s chest as he nestled close. “Whatever you’re thinking, stop. We’re afterglowing here.”

Keith laughed, letting the worry slip away for now and allowed himself to relax, his eyes falling shut.

The planet had pseudo-night phases where daylight dimmed to twilight for two vargas between bright day breaks before the 9 vargas true night. They drifted off to sleep in the twilight.

Keith had never slept so soundly. The glaring sunlight hitting him directly in the face woke him up enough to reach back and grab for the blanket. He quickly noted the empty sleeping pad beside him and looked over, squinting. He was quickly distracted, his eyes widening in wonder as he slowly sat up.

The stalks surrounding their camp had sprouted lavender pompoms the size of grapefruits that bounced cheerfully in waves with the crosswinds. Each flower was surrounded by floating specks of dust (pollen?) that shimmered in the sunlight. Keith stood up, looking around himself as he called out, “Lance?”

He was in the center of the blooms, thick rows of flowers encircling him while the rest of the endless field remained flowerless.

“Over here.”

He spotted Lance, grinning at him, far away enough to not be among the flowers.

“Come here a sec.” He called out, voice teasing. Keith pulled on his shorts as he eyed Lance suspiciously. He sounded like he could barely contain himself.

“Why? What’s with the flowers?”

“Just come here!”

The wheat was at it again, plucking fresh new words from their heads as the winds picked up.

_'Socks! SOCKS!’_ Keith-wheat chirped.

_‘Canadian Brass.’_ Lance-wheat hissed in response.

 Keith grinned playfully as he shook his head no at Lance who was making beckoning gestures at him.

“C’mon! Please?!” Lance cajoled. There was excitement and mischief in the air.

Keith stared him down for a few beats before deciding on humoring him. He took one step, then another and another until he passed the shining pompoms. The next soft step in the soil made all the wheat in his vicinity spontaneously bloom with gentle popping noises causing Lance to laugh out loud in delight.

“What is going on??” Keith asked, unnerved as he made his way to Lance.

When he reached him, Lance very deliberately cleared his throat and read out loud from his phone, “Upon neural assimilation, exposure to reciprocated auras will cause affected wheat to blossom spontaneously. For example, if Party A and B harbor powerful feelings for each other (e.g. love, hatred, contempt) then wheat exposed to Party A will bloom following exposure to Party B.”

Keith let that sink in as he stared at Lance’s knowing smile. When it hit him, he began to blush and felt his heart fluttering wildly.

“What!”

“You are SO into me!” Lance accused as he slid his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him close.

“Ugh.” Keith replied but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He ran his hands up the arms he had ogled earlier and dug his fingers in Lance’s hair as they kissed. They lingered, tasting each other’s lips, eagerly teasing. Lance crushed him to his front, his fingers running delicately over Keith’s back and spreading over Keith’s ass, gripping tight.

Keith wriggled, feeling Lance’s cock start to swell where it pressed against his own. The kindling fire inside grew until he was left panting and moaning into the kisses. Lance’s embrace was not enough, he wanted to claim every bit of him; wanted Lance’s attention on him all the time. It was never going to be enough which was unbelievably scary. He rocked hard when Lance wedged his thigh between his legs.

“On your back, babe. Where’s the lube?”

Keith laughed, grabbing a handful of Lance’s pajama bottoms and falling back among the wheat, taking Lance with him as he spread his legs eagerly.

The flowers continued to erupt down the wheat field, carrying the fragile tenderness they shared among the leaves.  

(It was going to be sooo embarrassing - the scenery they’ve made - when their friends arrive.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments craved, adored, and appreciated! And if you are an adult, feel free to visit me on my Tumblr [Crumbcake World](https://crumbcakeworld.tumblr.com/) (Warning that my blog is NSFW / explicit / 18+) Thank you! <3


End file.
